The Boy Who Became God
by sintenigious
Summary: Naruto is killed by madara in the final fight after madara becomes the juubi's jinchuriki. Then god gives Naruto a piece of his sou and sends Naruto back in time during the 3rd Shinobi war. Rinnegan Naruto. Godlike Naruto. Naruto Konan, harem later in with mei, mikoto, tokiwa.. Nagato Yugito and mabui. Kushina Minato. Sorry for no recent updates -really busy. Will update this satur
1. Chapter 1

The Boy Who Became God.

Summary: Naruto is killed by Madara in the 4th Shinobi War. That is when god of six paths gives Naruto a piece of his soul whcih allows Naruto to be reborn during the 3rd Shinobi War in amegakure.

This is my second fic, please review

Chapter 1: The boy with unimaginable power.

There was someone alive near the lake. The village had been destroyed in the third great shinobi, It was dark and foggy. Konan peered from behind a large rock.

Naruto woke up from his slumber. He looked at his new body, he seemed to be in a 6 year old's body. He looked for his reflection in the water beside him. He looked exactly like a miniature Minato, or a miniature Naruto without his whisker marks.

Naruto then suddenly searched for Kurama. Kurama greeted him with a nice wide grin. "When the god gave you a piece of his soul, me and you merged, so our chakra stores multiplied against each other granting you practically infinite chakra."

Naruto was happy that he hadn't lost Kurama. Then he heard a noise behind a rock. Out popped up a pretty little girl who was probably about his age. She had beautiful blue hair and her eyes were doorways to heaven. She wore some rags which indicated her poverty.

Naruto looked around and made a deduction, her village had been destroyed and he couldn't sense anyone else. She was probably and orphan just like he used to be. She looked at him as she reminded him or her strong father.

Naruto noticed a tear slip from her eyes and immediately immersed her in a warm hug. Konan was confused, she felt safer than she had ever felt before. Then Konan saw Naruto's eyes, no child had grown up without hearing stories of the legendary rinnegan, god's own eyes.

She then heard his velvet voice for the first time. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, what is your name ?".

"Konan," she replied "Katsumi Konan". She liked her name, it reminder her of her gentle caring mother.

"I think it would be wise if we stick together, you know since we are both orphans and all," Naruto carelessly blurted out which reminded her of the pain. Naruto then pulled her into another hug which made him guilty.

About a month's worth timeskip

The duo then became famously known as the odd haired robbers who only robbed from the rich. One of them was rumored to have the legendary rinnegan. Hanzo was interested when he found out about this.

Naruto had found that his chakra reserves were basically infinite, after the incident so he had to train his chakra control all over again. Konan however had absolutely perfect chakra control even though she had immense amounts of chakra, probably the same amount his late sarutobi jiji had. He then realised that the third was probably still alive. His heart was warmed up after this.

Konan was also really good company. She was sweet and unlike Sakura listened to what he had to say. She was also a bit like Ino being extremely pretty but she was most like Hinata who would sometimes blush and push her two fingers together. In fact Konan was perfect company.

She was also skilled in ninjutsu, she was only six and had mastered the body flicker, henge, clone and paper clone techniques. The last one was the result of her trying to perform the shadow clone technique but instead came up with the paperclone technique. Paperclones were much more useful than shadowclones, they could take much more hits than the normal kind. They also sent information directly to the main body so negating the need for dispeling the clones to gather information.

The only problem was that, even though she had a huge store of chakra, she could only use 3 at a time right now. Konan's taijutsu was high genin level already and already mastered several forms and basics of taijutsu. She, however like naruto, totally lacked in genjutsu.

Naruto only needed to master his chakra control before he could access all of his ninjutsu techniwues again. Which was going to be easy as he had already gotten about halfway to being able to control his chakra like he used to.

His taijutsu was going to be harder to get back though. He remembered all of the forms he had learnt well, however his strength was that of a six year old's. So he would have to go through much more extensive training before he got his power back. Also his newly acquired rinnegan had given him all of the path's of pain's abilities. The most useful abilities though were the deva path's.

He turned his attention back to Konan who had been sipling away at her hot soup in the new house they had acquired. The previous owners had been killed by kumo nin, Naruto only regretted that he could not arrive in time to save them.

That was when he heard a rustle, because he had merged with the kyubi he could change the sensitivity of his ears, allowing him ro hear pins drop from a kilometre away. There was a group of about 30 men 500 metres away from where Naruto stood. He would not allow any harm to come to Konan. He told her that he was going for a stroll, instead he was heading for the ninja who had decided to walk into an abandoned village.

Naruto stood before them in the rain. The ninja looked at the boy, some of them started laughing. 30 Jonin ninja against a six year old boy

"Shinra tensei"

5 minutes later none but one of them remained, who was heavily injured. "Run and tell whoever who will listen to you, tell them to never come to this abandoned village and tell them that no harm should ever come to Katsumi Konan. For Uzumaki Naruto has arrived" Naruto spoke without emotion. He decided he was going to unite all of the countries and obtain peace. Destroying Obito Uchiha and his old enemies while he was at it.

The injured man on the ground loooked at him and thought "This boy has unimaginable power".

End Of Chapter 1

This just a little piece, let me know if you like it and I should continue it.

I don't like fics where Naruto is a god from the start but some other people do

review


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy Who Became God 2

Well so many people (well enough for me) liked the last chapter which I didn't think was very good so I decided to make another chapter

Here it goes

Chapter 2 : Nagato

Naruto had grown to like Konana a lot. A LOT. She was perfect. She was also far stronger than Sasuke had been at her age. She was only six years old but had already activated her paper bloodline which was a branch of the Mokuton bloodline. She could manipulate papers and as they were made from trees, Naruto believed that one day she would be able to use the Mokuton.

Naruto himself had progressed much further. He could now utilise all of his old techniques except the summoning jutsu, since he had not made a summoning contract. Naruto could also now enter kyubi mode, which was now a mixture of him and the kyubi, so now he looked like Jubito (Obito when he is the jubi's jinchuriki) when he went into that mode.

His rinnegan was also very pleasing. Whilst being able to use all of Nagato's moves his rinnegan allowed him to alter time for specific objects. So for example he could see a flower go through all of its life cycle in a second by manipulating the time around. This was especially helpful in battle since he could literally freeze time and still move around. However it would take him much longer to be able to manipulate time around moving humans to make them go slower instead of just making himself go superfast.

His rinnegan also granted him the ability to learn, unlike the sharingan which gave the user rhe ability to copy. This meant he could learn any jutsu bloodline or not if he worked on it, it was only a matter of time. A function that he could control. So he would often freeze time and spend a week learning a move and then he would unfreze it and to Konan it would seem that he was a genius.

Of course he took this rinnegan's power seriously and everyday took a stroll around the whole country to make sure nothibg was going wrong. This mean that instead of being a 17 year old in a 4 year old's body he was probably a 50 year old by now.

Also now that he was able to shift time he constantly stored super amounts of special charkra in his whisker marks which allowed him to use Tsunade's strength of a 100, only that it would be the strength of a 100000.

Some of the moves he had learnt while shifting his body in time included- most of the fuuinjutsu, A rank elemental techniques for all the elements (wind, fire, water, earth and lightning), the nara clan's shadow ninjutsu, the yamanaka clan's mental jutsu and Haku's ice style jutsu.

He was far stronger than he had even been before.

On one of his many time freeze strolls he found a boy, who had just become an orphan. He immediately recognised him as an Nagato and hit some of Nagato's nerves to make him falll asleep. Later he carried the boy all the way to his famous village of orphans he had created with Konan.

This village had been attacked by many ninja but all of them failed. I mean, no matter how strong the ninja was, no one ckuld defeat a living god.

Nagato was special so he didn't send him to the rebuilding area instead he allowed Nagato to sleep in his own bed. When Nagato woke Naruto would welcome him to his new village.

When Nagato awoke.

Nagato awoke to find a boy standing over him and a girl changing his hot water balloon. He remembered how his family had died and wondered how he had ended up here. Then he noticed a board saying 'Village for Orphans'. He was grateful to these people who had taken him in.

Nagato was ready to work for his stay but the village head, Naruto told him not to. Instead he was going to learn jutsu from Naruto so he could learn to be one of the villages guards like Konan. He didn't know if he was strong enough to become a ninja, all he knew was that he would give it his all.

Timeskip about a year.

Nagato had progressed through Ninja skills like nothing Naruto had seen before (other than Naruro's own progression) Nagato had already mastered 5 powers of the six paths. The only thing he needed to learn was the deva path's techniques and then hd would have caught up to Nagato's strenght when he was roughly thirty. Of course Nagato had learned other jutsu from Naruto. Whilst Nagato was on par with all of konan's other techniques, his rinnegan wasn't like Naruto's as it didn't allow him to learn other people's bloodlines.

Nagato was probably an S rank ninja by the age of 8 much like Konan. Of course they were onlu able to do rhis because of their bloodlines. Nagato's bloodline gave him easy access to kage level techniques where Konan's gave her perfect chakra control and manipulation over anything made from wood now. She still couldn't make her own wood bur she could manipulate already existing wood and expand it to a certain degree.

Naruto however was something else. Naruto had already been a kage level ninja at the age of six. People were starting to fear him as much as they feared Hanzou which made Konan feel uneasy. Naruto was returning today from his long 2 month journey. He had been intent to unite all of the smaller countries and he had succeded for the most of the part. He had alteast united all of the small counties in the middle of the battlefields and they were now calling him The kage. Just kage.

She looked out in the rain at the village the trio had created, it wasn't a big village, it only had about 10 buildings which were all houses. There were only about 40 orphans living in the village and most of them farmed for food. The village never got to see Naruto in the flesh because Naruto believed that sometime knowledge could be bad. So instead she was seen as the leader of the village, while Nagato and Naruto were mere myths and rumors that were sometimes spread about.

After 2 years of being with Naruto he still hadn't noticed Konan's affection for him. Nagato had often tried to tease him aboht it but Naruto was always confused. It was nice knowing that someone as powerful as him could also be confused. It made him seem more human than god, well atleast to her.

Nagato had been a great asset to the village, or atleast to her. It was because of him that she didn't feel so lonely, She thought of him as a loyal brother. Also Nagato helped her a lot, taking the main role as village guard and she was glad to say that no one had trespassed into the village because of him. Sometimes she wondered if Nagato wanted more, especially since he wasn't allowed to see anyone except Naruto and herself.

However what she didn't know was Nagato had never been more happy or grateful. Naruto was the one who had saved him and he would forever be loyal to Naruto and would be willing to die for Naruto. Naruto was like his elder brother, who he would do anything for. Naruto had been the one that had saved him from the darkness and all Nagato wanted to do now was help Naruto achieve his goal.

He walked to Konan who had been waiting for Naruto and Nagato by the warm fireplace. She immediately felt Nagato's presence as he stepped on to the wooden floor. Wood was now a part if her and she viewed it as a body part.

Nagato came and sat next to her facing the fire thinking of the past and the future. Then suddenly Naruto was rhere standing in front of both of them in his red cloak attire. Konan had never figured out how Naruto was able to walk in without alerting her. Still she was happy that he was back and immediately got up and gave him a hug of warmth.

Naruto was confused by this sudden display of affection as he looked at nagato who was just smirking slyly. He then told them of his news - about all of the details the countries had given him and all the requirements they needed if Naruto wanted to absorb their whole country. Naruto then told him that it would probably take 5 years to unite all of the small countries. Konan's heart immediately sank after hearing this.

Then he told them a beautiful new name that they could give their empire.

The Akutsuki.

Hanzo looked at the files of Naruto, Konan and Nagato. Konan's file seemed to be the only one that actually held real information. Hanzo realised that these children could become a problem if they weren't stopped.

The way everyone spoke about them was amazing. Their fear and hope had been poured into this triad.

Hanzo figured out what he was going to do.

End of Chapter 2

Please note that the next chapters (if I make them) will be longer than the first ones.

This chapter was a bit rushed because I had... other things to do.

Also please note that I am writing these on my phone so spelling and lunctuation may be a little off.

If enough people like this chapter too I will continue the story, if not there is no point in writing a bad story that no one reads, it'll be a waste of time.

Anyway Naruto is dscided to be paired up with Konan but he can still have a harem if you want.

Also Nagato's pairing are undecided.

Leave suggestions in your reviews or pm's if you have a specific preferance. I am having some trouble coming up with a suitable pair for Nagato because all of the characters I have in mind might be a little... off for him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Boy Who Became God

srry for the late update, since I write these on my phine its really easy to lose the chapters, so I lost this chapter and had ti write it again

Chapter 3: Tsunade of the sannin

Hanzo looked at his files on the Akatsuki. He had first thought that he was going to kill the trio but then he had heard about how their leader had peacefully created a village and then alllied himself with strhggling villages. Hanzo was a man of peace and so he had decided to let them go.

Now he was glad that he had made that decision. The Akatsuki had managed to unite most of the small countries in a year. They all now fell under one bigger country called the United Nations. There were only 3 or 4 small countries left to join the force, including Amegakure.

He decided to pay a visit to Konan, who was the supposed head of this new country. He knew that she was just a figurehead to the rest of the world but he was wondering why the real leader chose to reside in the shadows.

Of course this was an official meeting to discuss Amegakure's response to the United Nation's pleas, so Konan had no choice but to meet up wirh Hanzo.

In Konoha.

Danzo looked at Team Jiraiya's file. The female of the team - Uchiha Mikoto was a very skilled Ninja. Mikoto had graduated fro. the academy at the age of 9 and so she had joined Team Jiraiya at the age of 9.

The boy from Amegakure, Yahiko was an amazing ninja too, although he graduated when he was 12, that was only because he had joined the academy at a later age. Yahiko was probably mid chunin level.

However the person that impressed him the most was the 8 year old, who was so skilled he had graduated at the age of six and was allowed to become a lone genin for two years. Now he had been put into an elite team, which was still under him. The prodigy intrigued him a lot. Namikaze Minato.

Danzo then peered over to the file on the Akatsuki, something had to be done about them. Nothing could interfere with his plans, not right now.

In the Village of Orphans

There was a fight going on in the Village arena. It was raining, like usual. Naruto had constructed the arena from his memory of the konoha chunin arena. Of course he designed it and Konan completed it using her now unlocked mokuton abilities.

Naruto stared at Konan and Nagato. They had been fighting their usual match. Of course nagato was going to win but Naruto needed to see Konan's improvement, which he couldn't see when she bashed all the other jonin in their alliance.

That was when a giant snake crashed through the wall knocking Nagato unconcious. He would have recognised this snake anywhere. If was a younger Manda, the summin of Orochimaru. Then Orochimaru came through another wall, as Konan dodged all of the rubble.

'Get out of here and take Nagato with you,' Naruto spoke in a deadly tone. Then as if on instinct never to hesitate when hearing that tone, Konan shifted jnto papers carrying the body of Nagato. Konan had already exhausted he chakra reserves and Nagato wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Naruto wondered why Konan (who was a proficient sensor) hadn't sensed Orochkmaru and notified him.

Then he remembered that she was exhausted and probably didn't fhink much of two snakes, since Orochimaru was half snake.

'It looks like I'm gojng to have to kill you, on orders from Danzo sama,' orochimaru hissed while he looked deeply into Naruto's rinnegan. Then everything was a blur for Orochimaru.

5 seconds later he found Manda had been teared up into shreds and realised that half of his body had been cut off. Who was this boy. Naruto then quickly shoved a rasengan down Orochimaru's throat. Unfortunatley this did not stop Orochimaru reviving himself. Naruto watched in horror as Orochimaru burst out of his old mouth. He had used his rinnegan to alter time so he wouldn't be able to use it for a minute. A time difference that he had worked on for 5 years and had made an hour turn to a minute.

However a minute was all Orochimaru needed to reveal Konan's still but alive body. She had blood coming out of her from all different places and her clothes were mere shreds. Underneath her were a dozen snakes carrying her to Orochimaru, then Tsunade walked in to reveal her bloodied fists.

Naruto felt conflicted about his feelings towards Tsunade. Then he peered at Orochimaru who now wielded a sword in his hand, a sword that was currently touching Konan's neck.

Naruto felt his eyes burn as id they had been overused for some reason, his eyes literally felt like they were on fire.

Naruto's minute was up though but why couldn't he shift time, he thought as he shifted into kyubi and sage mode at the same time. He didn't need to freeze time as he could run the 4 metres between him and Orochimaru before Orochimaru could move the sword a centimetre. The last thing Orochimaru ever saw was the purple haired girl's pretty face before being tackled into ths ground.

Then Naruto pulverised him at speeds faster than the 4th raikage and with strength an 1000 times stronger than Tsunade's strength of a 100. Naruto had released the seal on his whiskers.

Tsunade watched in fear as she witnessed Orochimaru being turned into paste. She cowered and started to run before being knocked out by Naruto.

Naruto checked on Konan, her heart beated but only faintly. How could have Naruto, with all of his power, allowed this to happen.

an hour later

Naruto stared at Tsunade, his first motherly figure. He looked at her pretty face before realising that she didn't have the shodai's necklace. He then thought about how she had become so cold and what had brought her to follow Orochimaru.

He then thought about all of the nibja he had stopped when they had tried to raid innocent villages. He realised that it was probably these ninja that had killed Tsunade's brother Nawaki and her love Dan. Naruto realised that withNawaki still alive Tsunade had probably never met Dan.

He then used his memory jutsu on Tsunade as he searched through her memories. He realised that he had been wrong and that Nawaki had indeed died, however Dan was still alive and ths head of fhe Konoha medical corps.

He decided that Tsunade was goung to become the medic of the Akatsuki and used the memory transfer jutsu on her. He gave her all the memories about Naruto but made sure not to include hints that this was in the future, so when she would wake, she would find a boy she really trusted.

Beside her were Konan and Nagato, he looked at konan and felt his eyes burn again. He rushed to ths bathroom and splashed water on his eyes. He looked into the mirror and saw a what looked like a mixture of the byakugan, 3 tomoe Sharingan and rinnegan. (Up to imagination because I know somepeople get upset when they think fhey have a cooler looking eye, so basically its the coolest looking eye you can think of)

He know had the sharingan and byakugan. This was amazing as he could now instantly learn any jutsu. His rinnegan gave him the ability to learn bloodlines, while the sharingan allowed him to copy them instantly. Also the byakugan gave him a 360 degree view over everything so now he could probably learn multiple moves at once since he needed to look directly at the move being executed to copy it. He was slowly becoming a god and he was only 12.

A day later

Tsunade began to wake up. The first thing she saw was the boy she knew and loved - Naruto. She remembered how she had promised to join his group as she had nothing left in Konoha. She also remembered that she had punched one of his friends to near death and she felt immense amounts of guilt.

Naruto then told her about her first mission 'Your first mission is to heal my friends.'

Tsunade took a look at the red haired boy, He would be easy to heal as he had just fallen unconcious for a couple of days, she didn't want to call it a coma because that would worry Naruto.

The girl however would be harder to heal. Konan had cuts and bruises all over her body and was already dying from chakra exhaustion. Tsunade became ready as she began to treat the girl. It would take about a week for Konan to fully heal She looked over to Naruto, who was now leaving the room.

She didn't feel the need to ask the boy where he was going as she trusted him like her own son.

In Hanzo's fortress.

Naruto looked across the room to Hanzo. Hanzo was a man that Naruto had respected. A man who had strived for peace throughout his life before he became a monster. Naruto would love to become the student of Hanzo.

It was as if Hanzo had read his mind. 'I will teach you jutsu for a week, if I feel you are worthy and have the potential I will make you my right hand man. If you achieve that level I will ally myself with the United Nations but I will not allow Amegakure to become absorbed into it,' Hanzo declared.

Naruto just nodded as Hanzo smiled from underneath his breather. Hanzo had adopted an apprentice.

In Konoha

Danzo recieved news from one of his spies that orochimaru had been defeated. This alone was enough to make Danzo jump. However it wasn't it, Orochimaru had been turned into paste by a 12 year old boy, this would've given Danzo a heart attack if he had had a heart.

News of Tsunade treachery also came as a surprise. Tsunade was in love with Danzo's secret right hand man, so ehy she would betray both Dan and Danzo was a mystery. This was going to be trouble indeed. He could not let anything interfere with his plans.

End of Chapter 3.

Then again sorry for the late update, I know thjd chapter was a littlr shitty but thats because I made a mistake in the first 2 chapters. I was originally going to have Konan as Hanzo's daughter and Naruto as Hanzo's successor. I can still do it but it won't be as great.

Let me know if I should do it or not in a review.

Also naruto and Nagato are open for harems, please put the pairings you want in your reviews too.

Also will only write next chapter if enough people like it. No ooint in writing a story no one reads.


	4. Chapter 4

The Boy Who Became God

Had some spare time so decided to make this chapter early

also was reading another story, forgot its name, but its like this one, I did not copy.

Especially as a fight is about to come up that closely resembles one of the story's fights

Oh and just to clarify, in this story Danzo is sort of like a deputy hokage/advisor.

Chapter 4: Invasion of Amegakure

Hanzo was an easy man to get close to, either that or the fact that Naruto was just really charming. It had been a week since Hanzo started training him and Hanzo was already calling Naruto his succesor. Hanzo's real successor was his daughter who had been taken away by his wife at birth. He always talked about how his wife used to love him until Hanzo became obsessed with peace.

Hanzo was always telling Naruto not to make the mistakes he had made. This made Naruto think about Konan and how his obsession to his work had made her feel. Naruto was lucky because Hanzo of the salamander had summons, which was exactly what Naruto had needed.

Naruto had been granted full access to every single thing in Amegakure. People had started to spread rumors that Naruto was Hanzo's son. He had become slightly attached to how hanzo the great had spoiled him. naruto had always imagined Hanzo to be very serious like Tobirama but instead he was like Hashirama.

As Naruto and Hanzo were training one of the salamander taijutsu forms, the invasion bell rung. Hanzo knew Naruto could handle himself but he still felt the need to protect Naruto as he charged to Naruto to be ready to protect him. Then they witnessed the famous nibi slaughtering everyone in the east tower.

Hanzo didn't think it was possible since Yugito nii had full control of the nibi. Unless the hidden cloud was attacking Hanzo.

Then the sandaime raikage appeared our of no where and pierced through Hanzo's heart in an instant. Naruto felt the leaves blow away from Hanzo as he fell down to the floor.

Everything was slow motion after that, as he went into the tailed beasg mode. He saw the peevious hachibi (8 tails) jinchuriki releasing devastating attacks on the fortress itself.

He witnesssed the future 4th raikage rip apart several people at once, his clothes stained with the blood of about 50 different opponents.

He sensed the army of atleast 50 shinobi infiltrating the forrest killing everyone in their path.

Hanzo was dead.

Naruto chose who he was going to kill first.

He then stopped time and pierced the current raikage's heart with the raikage's own hand.

He was about to attack the jinchuriki next but then he realised that he would just end up setting the biju free. So instead he placed a complicated seal on the nibi, which would put her to sleep and took her away to Tsunade for healing. Having jinchuriki in the Akatsuki would be a good idea.

He then ran back to the fortress and was about to do the same with the eight tails however he realised it would be better if he recruited bee instead of this stranger since he knew bee could fully control the hachibi. He allowed A to live, only harming him enough to make sure he was tempolarily unable to move, like he had done to the eight tails. Then he killed all of the shinobi in the fortress before making his way outside.

Outside was an army of shinobi. He was horrified when he saw that some of them covered in blood even though they hadn't stepped foot in the fortress, they must have killed the innocent villagers. He then proceeded in wiping out the whole army before coming back into the fortress and releasing time.

A suddenly found himself on the floor unable to move. He was heavily injured and he realised he would never be able to make babies as he saw a familiar body part lying next to him. He then found the eight tails jinchuriki injured similarily and looked up to who had done this. It was a golden boy who looked exactly like the sage of six paths.

'I will allow you to live, fo fight another day.I must warn you though that I have slaughtered you army outside so don't try to make any smart moves,' the golden boy said.

The future raikage managed to muster a few words 'What is your name?'.

'I am Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of the 9 tails, slayer of the sandaine raikage and Orochimaru of the sannin and successor to Hanzo the salamander,' Naruto said as he smiled.

A week later (srry for so many timeskips, just want to get up to the main part of the story)

Naruto was devastated. About an eigth of Amegakure had been slaughtered by the Iwa nin. After Hanzo's death he was proclaimed the unnofficial head of Amegakure until his long lost daughter had been found. Which was unlikely. Naruto now stood infront of yugito nii.

She was very pretty and whilst being 1 or 2 years older than him she was still shorter. Yugifo had agreed to join the Akatsuki, mainly because of Naruto's memory alteration jutsu. Naruto did feel guilty about altering yugito's memories to make her a part of the akatsuki but he reminded himself that she had killed a lot of people the day of the invasion.

That was when konan woke up, she was still recovering from Tsunade's attacks so she was still really weak. Naruto didn't want to disturb her so he walked outside the medic room. Yugito followed him.

'You like her don't you?' Yugito asked, she was expecting a bigger reaction but Naruto just looked her in the eye.

'I will never allow any harm to come to her again because when she was hurt I felt like the world was ending. If that is what is feels like when someone you like is hurt, then yes, I do like her,' Naruto replied. His stare was full of intent.

Naruto's gaze didn't drift and that made Yugito blush. She thoughr about how she had never been close to anyone because she was a jinchuriki. She wanted to be a part of this family that Naruto had created.

Then Naruto realised something about how mucb family mattered and left swiftly. He was going back to where he first met Konan to reaffirm something.

In Konoha.

Danzo heard the news of how a yellow haired boy slaughtered an entire army within a second. He also heard of how the boy had kidnapped the two tails and murdered the sandaime raikage.

Something needed to be done about this boy. Then by a stroke of luck a blonde boy walked in with a red haired girl, followed by the rest of his team. Danzo grinned at Minato as Minato told the sandaime how Iwa had tried to capture the girl

At the Amuri Village (where Naruto found konan)

Naruto looked at the Village name painted on a big banner outside the Village. He had been right, this was the village where Hanzo's wife had come to with her child. He had seen paintings of the blue haired woman. Hanzo had loved her very much. Now he stood infront of the ruined house of Annko.

The name was familiar. Of course he had read it in the books of Amegakure's history and how big the couple's wedding had been but it was more than that. That name was special to him and he didn't know why. Then he went into the house and flowed his chakra throughout the house sensing where every single object was.

That was when he found the letter stating that Annko had named their baby Konan an anagram of her name in hopes that Hanzo would recognise Konan as his daughter. The letter was found in a cellar under the floor and realised that this was probably where Konan had hid when her house was burned down. He realised that the letter had been written hurriedly by a woman who had found her fate. He respected Konan's mother with all his heart because of this. He then started running back to the Akatsuki base in hooes of telling Konan the good news.

Back at the Akatsuki base

Yugito felt the romance as Naruto had brought back the information. After Naruto had left konan had felt the need to blurt out her feelings for Naruto, not that Yugito minded. Yugito actually liked being able to help this relationship get moving.

If only she had a relationship of her own as she stared at Nagato who was too occupied with showing Naruto his muscles. Yugito rolled her eyes at the duo and looked over at Konan who started giggling.

Naruto had shared the plan with Yugito. Konan would become the leader of the United nations which would absorb Amegakure. Amegakure being at the centre of all the small countries would serve as the head of the United Nations which was now collecting ninja from thr 5 great ninja countries.

Nagato would infiltrate Iwagakure, as it was weak right now and with Yugito he would convince them to join the United Nations. Nagato would also serve as the right hand man of god, being the right hand man of Naruto.

Naruto himself would infiltrate Konoha and convince the third to join the United Nations. He was also going to collect the Kyubi jinchuriki, his mother. He also realised that when he recieved a bit of the god's essence the kyubi also recieved some which in turn merged it with Naruto and made it split from beinf a part of the juubi. So now there were two ultimate Monsters of existence in this reality. One was kurama (not the kyubi anymore) and the other was the juubi, which Naruto had special plans for.

In Konoha.

Danzo knew what Naruto's next move was going to be. Well he thought he knew. He knew that two villages had caused him great pain, one was the hidden cloud, which killed Hanzo and the other was the hidden leaves, which nearly killed his precious Konan.

Danzo knew that Naruto was going to infiltrate the village so he had Minato prepared.

End if Chapter 4.

Ok I have gotten some requests to add Tsunade to Naruto's harem -would like you to know that, unless almost near all of the readers want this I will not be doing it.

Other requests inckude adding Kushina to either Naruto or Nagato, while she difinately isn't going to fall in love with Naruto I may put her in Nagato's harem but most likely she will go to Minato.

I can tell you that I will definately be adding Mabui, Mikoto, Mei and Pakura to the story even if it is a little later on in the story

I may add Tsume, Tokiwa from Nadeshiko and a couple of other character's moms but that will depend on how many people want it.

and if I continue the story for a long time I may add a little academy kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Guy time. Also depends on how many people want it

Will continue this story only if people like it, no point in continuing a story that has died out and no one likes


	5. Chapter 5

The Boy Who Became God

Then again, I was bored so early chapter, normally will post a chapter now every two days

Theee will be a huge timeskip in this one of about 4 years because I need the characters to be atleast teens.

Chapter 5: Two great villages

Nagato entered the Hidden Cloud. The village was exactly like the name. There were huge cloud like buildings in the sky clinging to mountains. He was currently walking with Yugito, they had been travelling for about 3 days to get here. During the first two days there was never any physical contact between them until one moment Yugito just grabbed his hand and didn't let go.

Of course nagato didn't mind. As they walked in Nagato was wondering why he was getting wierd looks from everyone but 2 seconds into the village he realised why. Some poor fellow added a chan to the end of her name and gotten the shit beaten out of him. So it was orobably an amazinf feat to be able to mantain physical contact with the pretty woman.

He enjoyed holding her hand. It showed great diversity. He hand was tough and hard, which showed the amount of work she had done throughout her life. However her hand was also lady like with long painted fingernails that Yugito had spent an hour on the day before. He didn't know why but he wanted to make Yugito feel like she was the most special person in the world, maybe because she was.

When they finally entered the raikage's office theh were met by two people. One was the newly appointed 4th raikage who was sitting sadly on his seat. The other was the new eight tails jinchuriki who was a little older than Yugito, he was probably about the age of 16.

"Yugito, us 3 are the last living ninja the Hidden cloud has" the 4th raikage spoke hardly.

"Well I have a... friends here, who has a proposition to make to you," she said noticing that she had been holding his hand she quickly withdrew contact. She wondered how for how long she had clasped his hand.

In Konoha

Naruto knew that the first thing he was going to do was gain he parents trust and the only way he could do that was by giving them all of his past memories. His mother had told him that she had lived exactly where he did as a child. So he went straight there, unfortunatley his father was waitinf for him there.

The next thing Naruto knew was that he was in a forrest somewhere outside Konoha. He was surprised that Minato had already created the hirashin technique and the remembered that his father had had 2 years as a lon gening to do ahatever he wanted. For Minato that was train.

"Wait, dude... I am" Naruto spoke before he was cut off by a kunai nearly slitting his throat.

" I know who you are, you ars a villian who wants to unleash the kyubi on the village, I won't let you" Minato roared as 3 other kunais nearly hit Naruto.

Naruto decided that he had no other choice but to fight his father.

He waited for Minato to use the Hirashin again to see just how talented his father really was.

Then he brought Chakra to his eyes and time froze.

He placed a seal on Minato that took about an hour to do but with the seal Minato would fall unconcious, the same seal he had performed on Yugito. He finished it and started time again.

However then Danzo's men ambushed him. Naruto wouldn't be able to perform the time freeze againfor another minute, nor use any of his other doujutsu. Naruto hadn't gathered any sage mode chakra because he hadn't thought he had needed it and Kurama had fallen unconcious because he was so close to him in the past, as Kurama hadn't full become a seperate entity yet.

Danzo knew that he had Naruto but then Naruto disappeared. Naruto smiled and he was glad that he had allowed his father to use the Hirashin jutsu again. Any Sharingan wouldn't have been able to copy the Hirashin simple because half of it is done in an instant before the execution and the other half is done after the execution to minimize the amount of time needed to perform it.

Sharingan alone wouldn't be able to copy it because the sharingan wasn't fast enough and even if it was it would have to be looking directly at the first half of the move and then look at the whole of the second half of the move which is done after the telportation. Sharingan users would need to have 10x Itachi's sharingan speed and the ability to teleport to the exact spot where the user teleported so they could see the full execution of the move.

Naruto was lucky because Minato had done a short range teleportation and Naruto had the byakugan so he could see every single thing in a specific area and of course Naruto's doujutsu power multiplied first with the rinnegan and byakugan and then with the sharingan. So he had copied the move and added it to his massive jutsu list. The byakugan was way more useful than everyone thought it was.

Danzo was scared for the first time in his life as Torune quickly escorted Danzo away. Danzo knew that he was going to lose 20 valuable ninja because of his mistake.

An hour later

Minato woke up to see his son handing him a glass of water, how could he have forgotten that naruto was his son but then he remembered he was a 9 year old.

The other figure in the room was Kushina and you could tell from her confused expression that Nafuto hadn't showed her what was going on. Minato didn't blame him, of course she would gell the whole village starting with Mikoto.

"Why do you two look exactly the same? Why are you guys so annoying? how do you stick your hair up like that?" Kushina bombarded the suspicious duo with questions.

Minato only thought about answering the first question "Umm he is my elder cousin from out of town," Minato said " I woild be careful not to annoy him though since... since... he is really powerful." Kushina looked at naruto in a new light, with a different expression on her face which made Naruto shiver. If it were any other guy he would be enlightened but this was his mom. Minato grinned.

However happy Minato looked, he feared for Naruto, Naruto had a lot to do and Minato would do anything to help his son or... elder cousin.

Big Timeskip now, about 4 years worth of time skip. Naruto, Konan and Nagato are 16 while Yugito is 17 now.

Nagato looked at his friend who just happened to be a girl and they just haopened to be having dinner at a fancy resteraunt for the third time this week. Yugito was looking stunning, as always.

Nagato wanted to express his feeljngs towards her but he always choked up. He wasn't going to this time. in 7 days he an Konan would be meeting Naruto againfor the first tine in 4 years. Konoha hadn't totally accepted to be absorbed into the United Nations but they had agreed, with the resg of the cohntry, to have an alliance with the United Nations. That was good enough for Naruto. Naruto was also going to bring two other people into the main base, his parents.

Naruto had stayed with his parents for about a month after coming to Konoha but then he officially entered Konoha as the ambassador of the United Nations and stayed there for 4 years proving his worth to the country.

In those 4 years his father had been appointed Hokage candidate as The third was going to step down in 2 years and his mother had become a jonin/anbu. From the letters he had read from Naruto, it seemed that his mother had a crush on both Minato and her son which would have been awkward as hell to live with. He felt sorry for Naruto.

As for Nagato he wanted to prove to Naruto that he had progressed a lot. As Naruto was his unnofficial rival. A good way of showing his strength was to prove that he could get a girlfriend a talk to Yugito without choking up. Which was provjng to be quite difficult.

As for Nagato's other progress he had successfully managed to convine the land of lightning to be absorbed by the United Nations, which was still hard even though the land of lightning had little shinobi now. The spot of raikage was now going to be given to the 'minister' of their respective countries. Funnily enough A was given that position.

This was it, Nagato was going to ask Yugito out for the first time, not the other way around like it always was. He was going to make Yugito his official girlfriends.

That was when bee interupted rapping about how woman love to be told their bossom is big and that they can rap. Bee got a nice good beating for that.

After that incident Nagato didn't have the courage to speak to Yugito after. However when yugito was walking Nagato home something miraculous happened. Nagato turned around pulled Yugito in a dip and kissrd her for several minutes.

Well some witnesses may have remembered it the other way but what was jmportant was that Nagato kissed a girl and he loved it. That night was the best night of his life.

The next morning

Nagato woke up to see yugito starkng at him hanging from the wall. He was frightened and looked under his sheet to see if he was wearing anything. Luckily he was.

"Fight me," Yugito said as she pulled off his sheets and blankets.

This was becoming a common occurence now and it probably would have annoyed most people but Nagato enjoyed it. Everyone knew Nagato was the strkngest in the village and he could probably take on both of the jinchuriki at once but he still loved fighr yugito. It allowed him to process her progression and give her tips on how to protect herself. So she would never get hurt.

Shinra tensei

Yugito was lying on the floor next to bee. this time Yugito had orchestraed bee to surprise attack him after he used his shinra tensei but both of them were still no match. They couldn't touch him once because of his shi ra tensei and banshou tenin.

Nagato was impressed. These two had dealt more damage than konan had dealt to him when she was 12 and Konan was bloody strong with her Mokuton. Of course now Konan had became so skilled at the mokuton she could start using weaker versions of the shodai's techniques like the true several thousands wooden fists and that always made the both of them tie.

"You are a monster," Yugito and bee commented "like the ones created by god to protect things god loves."

Nagato smiled at that comment because the god that had created him was Naruto who was probablly able to defeat every single shinobi in the whole world at once. Naruto was now his god.

End of Chapter 5

Gonna copy and paste from last chapter

Ok I have gotten some requests to add Tsunade to Naruto's harem -would like you to know that, unless almost near all of the readers want this I will not be doing it.

Other requests inckude adding Kushina to either Naruto or Nagato, while she difinately isn't going to fall in love with Naruto I may put her in Nagato's harem but most likely she will go to Minato.

I can tell you that I will definately be adding Mabui, Mikoto, Mei and Pakura to the story even if it is a little later on in the story

I may add Tsume, Tokiwa from Nadeshiko and a couple of other character's moms but that will depend on how many people want it.

and if I continue the story for a long time I may add a little academy kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Guy time. Also depends on how many people want it

Will continue this story only if people like it, no point in continuing a story that has died out and no one likes

from last chapter

Also just to clarify Mabui will come in later


	6. Chapter 6

The Boy Who Became God

I will not have Minato get a harem since he isn't one of the main characters.

Although I would like to write a story about Minato.

Also the main objective of Naruto, is that he wants to establish peace and destroy Obito so the eye of the moon plan doesn't even start to grow.

Also Naruto will become something like The Sage of Six paths, so beware of godlike fic

Also thanks for the positive reviews

Important: The current Madara is just some random uchiha who was found by Madar inside spiral zetsu, which allows him to go through objects.

Chapter 6 : The destruction of Konoha

Konan was waiting on top of the fortress of Amegakure. The first party to arrive was Nagato's which entailed Yugito, Bee and of coure Nagato himself. She was grateful that she was able to see Nagato and Yugito again even though she met them every two months.

Bee was an interesting character. She knew bee was immensly strong, having mastered power over the Hachibi but she didn't think he would be this much of an... idiot. He reminded her of a younger Naruto.

How she longed to meet Naruto again. She hadn't seen him for 4 years. She loved Naruto, however she knew that for Naruto, obtaining peace was more important than having a relationship. For now atleast.

Then four figures appeared in the distance. One was a child who looked exactly like naruto, the last time she had seen him. She could tell that this was his powerful father who had once protected the village from the 9 tails.

Another one was a female who had the most beautiful shade of red hair. She immediately noticed her as his mother, the red hot habenaro, who was apparently just like Yugito.

The third figure was an unfamiliar one. She had the sharingan and had silky black hair to go with it. She searched thriugh her mwmories of Naruto's consistent letters and then notified hed as Mikoto Uchiha.

The last figure looked like The Sage of Six Paths, except more... golden. She could sense the monster inside him had changed and ...developed. She couldn't see his face correctly but she could tell he had two horn like things protruding from his head. He looked just like the old paintings.

This was Uzumaki Naruto, the human god. She then noticed his intent glare and realised that he hadn't just changed in physical appearance. Power radiated from him and he had acquired a familiar sword. Orochimaru's sword.

Naruto looked at her. She was pretty and respected. Not to mention extremely powerful. Naruto looked at her now womanly body and blushed. He realised that she had been learninf from Tsunade and she was the exact copy of her but with purple hair. Konan also had a diamond on her head.

He then looked at Nagato, living and healthy. Madara hadn't manipulated him in this reality and he was glad for this. Atleast he had saved one friend. However little did Naruto know that Madara had been manipulating another strong human. This human was just about to become a powerful powerplay. Powerplay with the strongest ninja village in the world.

In Konoha.

The third Hokage sighed. He was bored. Danzo and the other advisors had gone to Amegakure to negotiate the alliance so now Hiruzen was the only old shinobi in town. That was when Yahiko dropped in. Yahiko had always wanted to become the next hokage and now he had finally gotten the chance to have 1 on 1 time with the hokage.

Both Yahiko's team mates had gone to the negotiations with Naruto sama and Jiraiya sensei was off doing research. He was jjst about to ask what Hirzuen had been doing when he heard a defeaning sound.

They both looked out of the window and found the three tails rolling on top of a couple of buildings. Just a casual thing.

"Yahiko, stay close to me, I think I will need you," was all the sandaime managed to say before crashing through the glass window.

Timeskip to nearing the end of the fight between the three tails and the sandaime.

The sandaime couldn't do anything else. He had tried to stop the three tails but there were too many people around to use huge attacks. However in avoiding using huge attacks he had allowed the turtle to cause as much destruction as it wanted, destorying most of Konoha's infrastructure.

The sandaime had no choice but to pull his trump card. The people of the village had been evacuated and he was sure they would be able to eebuild the village. The next Hokage had already been decided, even if the boy was only a 12 year old right now. The sandaime wanted to give Minato the position when Minato was well in his twenties. However hiruzen didn't have that luxury anymore.

He had kept Yahiko close to him for this exact reason. Hiruzen was going to seal the sanbi into Yahiko. This was because The third wasn't a total master at fuuinjutsu and he could only seal away 2/3 of the sanbi away with him. The rest would have to go into yahiko.

The high chunin looked at Hiruzen in horror as he began to form the seals of fuuinjutsu.

"Yahiko, always stay beside Minato and follow what he tells you, Minato needs you," was the great god of shinobi's last words as he finished the handseals.

In Amegakure

Minato had a bad feeling his head. Just like the feeling he had had when his best friend Fugaku Uchiha had been taken away. Minato decided it wouldn't hurt to check in on Konoha, so without informing Naruto he started to exdcute the Hirashin and...

In Konoha

Minato appeared right behind Yahiko. Yahiko was near dead and wondered where they both where. Then Minato saw the Kage faces and realised what had happened. His felt for Yahiko's pulse. Yahiko had been Minato's saviour after Fugaku had disappeared. Yahiko was also somewhat of a rival, even though Minato had easily surpassed his level by the age of 7.

Then a man with sharingan floated out of the rubble.

"Who are you," Minato demanded

"My name is Uchiha Madara and I will not let anything get in the way of my plans," Madara stated as they prepared for battle.

(This will be an exact copy of Minato vs Obito fight excelt in the end there will be a different outcome)

Nearing the end of the battle of speed.

This was going to be the last clash. Speed was the factor that would determjne the outcome. He knew that Madara had to materialize when he attacked so Minato could only hit him when Minato himself was being attacked.

Minato formulated another one of his genius plans.

They quickly ran towards each other. Minato through one of his kunai to test his intangibility and then aimed for a blow to the stomach with the rasengan. Minato was too slow, as Madara materialized when about to contact Minato.

Then in a flash Minato apeared above Madara and shoved a rasengan to his back, which sent him into the ground.

Some of his mask had been melted off but then he realised the mask was different, it was alive. In fact all of Madara's suit was alive. The organic material burned away above the chest to reveal Uchiha Fugaku's face. Before Minato could do anything though, Fugaku just started to sink into the ground.

He looked over at his other best friend - Yahiko and then Hirashined...

In Amegakure

...Minato came out of nowhere with the body of Yahiko being handed over to Tsunade. Naruto studied the seal on Yahiko's naked stomach and realised that tje boy had become a jinchuriki.

"It was Fugaku, He used manipulated Yagura and unleashed the three tails. The third managed to defeat Yagura by sealing him and 2/3 of the sanbi's power so that it didn't run wild. He sealed the last third into Yahiko here who was the only person present at the scene other than Fugaku. I suspect though, that the villagers were evacuated," Minato couldn't stop talking.

Naruto noticed the fear in his father's face and then realised that now Minato was Hokage. This meant that they could finally absorb Konoha and hopefully the rest of the fire country into the united Nations.

They each took a minute of silence for the sandaime hokage. Tsunade of course, wasn't as deeply affected because she had gone through this before.

The sandaime had been smart and decided to give the village insurance by choosing a successor early. Otherwise someone like Danzo would have become Hokage and Danzo was just pure ...evil. Well it seemed that way to Naruto atleast.

Naruto thought about Danzo and wondered why His right arm and eye were still bandaged, even though the Uchiha massacre hadn't happened. Minato then told him that Danzo was the voice of the Uchiha and would often send them on missions which had a 0% comeback alive chance. Fugaku had disappeared when he went on one of Danzo's missions.

Naruto knew something was fishy. Danzk had never come to the United Nations negotiations before. he had known about this attack and this meant that he was probably acquainted with Madara. Naruto however could not go and kill Danzo because that would arrouse suspicion about the United Nations to the rest of the world. He couldn't send Minato, Tsunade or Kushina because they had a lot of work to do back home and Yugito probably was rhe United Nations ambassador to the land of Lightning.

The only person he could think of was the stranger that had remained in the shadows of other people. The man that had walked in with Yugito one morning and had been given access to all of the Land of Lightning's personal information. Naruto needed an assasin and he had the perfect one with him. Nagato was the second most powerful person alive aswell as Naruto's right hand man. Nagato was going to be the one to kill Danzo.

On the road to Konoha from Amegakure.

Danzo hated that Sarutobi. He had always come sdcond to him and now the next Hokage was going to be that blonde brat. He could not allow this, he had to achieve peace at all costs. Even if it meant slaughtering the people of Konoha.

In an unknown place

Madara looked ar Fugaku and the spiral zetsu. They had failed in retreiving the sanbi or the kyubi afterwards but had succeded in destroying Konoha, the Shodai's legacy. Well it wasn'g all of the Shodai's legacy there was still a senju left in the world. Her name was Senju Tsunade and she need to die.

He looked at Fugaku, that man who had been given all of his power. He then injected some of hashirama's DNA into him. Fugaku could not be trusted with anything more. He had failed in completing the first real challenge. The only thing he was good for was to obtain the rinnegan and kill Senju Tsunade before using the rinne tensei to bring Madara back to life.

Of course because Madara had given Fugaku an extremely heavy dosage of Hashirama's blood, Fugaku would be able to unlock the rinnegan earlier. Even though he would have to go through extreme pain like he has never felt before or will ever feel again.

End of Chapter 6.

I will copy paste what I need to tell you

Ok I have gotten some requests to add Tsunade to Naruto's harem -would like you to know that, unless almost near all of the readers want this I will not be doing it.

Other requests inckude adding Kushina to either Naruto or Nagato, while she difinately isn't going to fall in love with Naruto I may put her in Nagato's harem but most likely she will go to Minato.

I can tell you that I will definately be adding Mabui, Mikoto, Mei and Pakura to the story even if it is a little later on in the story

I may add Tsume, Tokiwa from Nadeshiko and a couple of other character's moms but that will depend on how many people want it.

and if I continue the story for a long time I may add a little academy kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Guy time. Also depends on how many people want it

Will continue this story only if people like it, no point in continuing a story that has died out and no one likes

from last chapter

Also just to clarify Mabui will come in later


	7. Chapter 7

The Boy Who Became God

Ok just to catch up.

In at akatsuki Naruto currently had the two tails, three tails, 8 tails, 9 tails and another monster which can rival the juubi since it is part god.

They also have two rinnegan users, two mokuton users (Naruto), the last senju, the 4th Hokage, the heir of Hanzo, the 4th raikage and the human god.

So they are pretty damn powerdul right now.

Also another clarification, the civillians and land itself are the United Nations, however I am calling the shinobi that are under the United Nations the Akatsuki, if that makes sense.

Also Nagato was never the ambassodor of the United nations, it was Yugito, srry if I rushed that bit.

oh and for those of you who think the story is linear, It is gojng to change really quickly now, esplanation for it will be in this chapter and event will be in the next.

And I plead you to read the whole fight with Nagato and danzo because some of the events are really important for the future events.

Chapter 7: Shimura Danzo's peace

Danzo walked on towards konoha. He needed to be feared but he also needed to show that he had no allegiances. Hr was going to kill the people of Konoha, the very people who raised him.

There was only one way of peace for him, no matter what madara had tried to tell him. He would start an impossible war against the shinobi world, this would create an alliance and then after years of sufferung through war and pain, through understanding each other, he would call off the war and a tenporady peace would be established. However that would not be enough, the peace would be broken off when the next generation would take over, not being able to understand others, they would break off their ties to the alliance and start other wars.

That is why A war against the shinobi world needed to happen frequently, or future generations would take the peace for granted. The only people strong enough right now to survive attacking the whole woeld was the akatsuki. He knew they would send an operative to kill him off, who would obviously lose. However winning and losing wouldn't matter, he would instill his views into the operative and then wait for war to unleash.

The akatsuki was just what he needed to obtain eternal peace. That was all of the time he had left to think because in front of him was the leader of the akatsuki himself. The man who operated everything from behind the scenes. In front of him was Uzumaki Nagato. It was Danzo's lucky day.

Danzo had expected the Mokuton user, since they were right in the middle of the forrest but the leader would do just as nicely.

Banshou tenin

immediately Danzo was pulled towards the black clad leader and his sword. This was bad, he needed to activate thd izanagi already. Nagato was too late as Danzo revealed his arm and disapeared from around his sword.

Danzo then threw 15 explosove tagged kunai at Nagato, which Nagato repelled by summoning the Multiplying Mutts. Danzo also followed this as he summoned his own summon to go fight the mutt.

Danzo then revealed himself to be behind Nagato, he then thrusted his kunai in the general direction of Nagato's heart. It was about to touch.

Shinra tensei

Immediately Danzo plummeted into a hard tree. Nagato realised that thd only way to defeat Danzo was to destroy his right arm and then he noticed one of his sharingan eyes close. Danzo currently had 8 left in his arm and one eye in his face. Through years of analyising taught by Naruto, Nagato figured out that this was the izanagi.

"You run and cling to ideals but ideals cannot bring peace," Danzo commanded "the only way to gain peace is if everyone understands each other."

Nagato noticed the similarity between his and Naruto's views of peace.

"However humans will never be able to understand each other unless they go through the same pain," Danzo added "The only way to achieve peace is through war and fear. Join me if you want to obtain ture peace, join me and I will forgive you of your sins"

Nagato knew that what Danzo said was true bur he would never betray Naruto, never. Naruto was his god. He then revealed his own explosive tags around the forrest and released them.

It was a true explosion but Konan wouldn't be happy that alll of the trees were being harmed. Another one of Danzo's eyes shut. As he appeared infront of Nagato and then the summoned dog revealed itself and smashed danzo into the ground with its face. Nagato didn't see where Danzo shifted. Then Danzo appeared right behind him before Nagato pulled him in using rhe banshou tenin and skewering Danzo with his black rod. Danzo then disappeared again with another one of his eyes shutting. 7 eyes left including his right eye.

Nagato then immediately summoned a monstrous eagle which used its beak to pierce right through Danzo's heart. Of course Danzo reappeared somewhere near Nagato, so nagato used the Shinra tensei. He then realised that Danzo had waited to reappear while suffering the loss of his heart. He then appeared behind Nagato and used his knife to dig into Nagato. Unfortunately Nagato also had A black rod in his hand and used it to pierce through Danzo's heart, again. Danzo disappeared leaving a shallow wound in Nagato's back.

Konan who had been watching from afar was amazed. Nagato had been harmed by someone other than Naruto and herself. Danzo really was as powerful as Naruto had told them.

Another one of Danzo's eyes closed. 6 eyes left. Nagato then revealed that he had placed a exploding tag on Danzo when he pierced Danzo's heart. Nagato exploded it, then rushed up paralysed Danzo and sucked out Danzo's memories, killing Danzo for the thousandth time. Then he noticed that him and Danzo has been really similiar. Borh of them lived in the shadow of their rivals. Both of them had experienced great pain. Both of them wanted peace. Both of them had always come second to their rivals. Danzo had always been secons best just like him.

Then Danzo appeared again with 5 eyes left. Nagato immediately told Danzo how weak he was and tried to torture Danzo with his memories. It was working. Nagato had also found out about a man named Madara and his claims to Danzo that he would be able to summon the dead. Nagato wkndered if that man would be able to summon Nagato's own parents as well as Konan's.

Danzo, who was confused by Nagato who seemed to know all of his private information, charged at Nagato. Unfortunately for Danzo, Nagato had anticipated this and shoved a black rod through Danzo's left eye socket.

4 eyes left, including Danzo's right eye. All Danzo was using was taijutsu, he hadn't used announce of ninjutsu and the Nagato realised that this was because Danzo knew that Nagato could absorb ninjutsu. Danzo could never win by using taijutsu agajnst Nagatl alone and then he realised Danzo wasn't trying to kill Nagato. He was trying to convince Nagato to come over to Danzo's side.

Nagato would never betray Naruto though as he charged at Danzo with all of his might, If Danzo didn't know where he was or where to reappear he might not be able to hse izanagi again because there was a chance of him suffocating to death by reappearing in a solid surface. so After Nagato plunged a rod in him Nagato started to use a move that would harm Danzo, no matter where he teleported to.

Blood started to pour out from Nagato's eyes and nose. His muscles began to shrink and his ribs began to show through his shredded clothes.

Chi...ba...ku...ten...sei.

The whole world began to shake as another one of Danzo's eyes began to shut, 2 eyes left. Then chunks of earth beneath Danzo started to fky upwards. It continued on for 40 seconds only the did Nagato realise That Danzo shimura was standing right infront of him. then the whole world beneath Danzo began to shake as Danzo's third eye began to shut. Nagato looked up ad the earth began to float upwards to find that there was nothing there. Then after 40 seconds of a giant earth sphere falling Nagato looked down and saw Danzo right before him.

The whole world began to shake as Danzo's third eye began to shut...

Nagato had been trapped in the izanami and the only way he would be able to get out was by accepting what he knew, that Danzo was right. However nagato could never betray Naruto.

an hour later.

Nagato opened his eyes after accepting to join Danzo. He then asked what had happened to all of Danzo's eyes, as he had no sharingan left. "I used up my second last sharingan performing izanagi and then used my last one to put you in izanami," Danzo explained "However I can get the sharingan easily, now you will come with me."

Konan watched in horror as nagato followed what he was told. Nagato had betrayed Naruto. Konan used her Mokuton to pierce through Danzo's heart, he atleast would pay for what he has done.

"I won't fight you for the sake of ohr past friendship and ties," Konan said to Nagato "but the second you do anything to betray the Akatsuki or try to hurt Naruto I will kill you."

Nagato knew that before he had been weak and needed to live in other people's shadows when he was young. Danzo had made him realise what true strength was and real peace. he was never going to go back to the Akatsuki. Instead he was going to find this madara person, so he could gain more power.

Konan sprouted a tear from her eye.

Back in the Akatsuki base.

Naruto grabbed his heart, even with all of his power now, he still wasn't able to save his best friend. Danzo, was dead and he aas perhaps the only one that would know where Nagato was going.

Naruto and Nagato had been the two saviors of this world, he was going to bring Nagato back no matter what. He looked at Konan who continued to weep on the inside. He looked at the now awake Yahiko who had followed Minato's commands and joined the Akatsuki. He looked at Tsunade and bee who had their faces down in horror, he also looked at Yugito who was crying an ocean time however, he wasn't going to try and bring back his best friend, alone. This time he had some help.

In the Hidden Cloud, a week later

Mabui noticed the black clad member of the Akatsuki approaching her. It was Nagato who she had a secret crush in but never admitted it because of Yugito.

" I am putting together a team, the akatsuki including yugito are no longer friends," Nagato said in a dark voice "I know you are smart and are able to think ahead, that is why I want you to be on this team."

"I know that you are now a fugitive from the Unired Nations. What is this team's objective ?"Mabui asked.

"To carry out the will of the late Shimura Danzo and obtain peace," Nagato spoke in a cold voice "First, however, we will capture Shukaku. This is neccessary in order for me to obtain power."

End of Chapter 7.

Exolanations:

Yes Nagato has turned against Naruto. Yes he is bow going to try and capture the remaining tailed beasts, because he has talked to Madara about how to gain power. So yss he js going to try and become the jinchuriki of the jubi. Yes madara wants to double cross him using black zetsu.

So now 3 people alive have the rinnegan but Fugaku can't use its power correctly, I will explain in the next chapter.

Sorry for rushing thriugh the story. I did plan on doing this in Chapter 13 or 14 but people wanted to see some change in the story. Also Naruto is a human god right now, He can beat the shit out of Nagato.

Also yes, now it is a race to collect the biju

so jinchuriki will die

How yoh can influence the story :

Copy and paste about the pairings

Ok I have gotten some requests to add Tsunade to Naruto's harem -would like you to know that, unless almost near all of the readers want this I will not be doing it.

Other requests inckude adding Kushina to either Naruto or Nagato, while she difinately isn't going to fall in love with Naruto I may put her in Nagato's harem but most likely she will go to Minato.

I can tell you that I will definately be adding Mabui, Mikoto, Mei and Pakura to the story even if it is a little later on in the story

I may add Tsume, Tokiwa from Nadeshiko and a couple of other character's moms but that will depend on how many people want it.

and if I continue the story for a long time I may add a little academy kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Guy time. Also depends on how many people want it

Will continue this story only if people like it, no point in continuing a story that has died out and no one likes

from last chapter

Sorry about the immense action in this chapter bur I needed to setup a lot of things in Danzo's fight. I will make up for it in the next chapter with more than usual romance, I hope that will make up for it.

Also some people are gojng to die, especially the jinchuriki, if you want to see one or two of them alive make sure to tell me in one of your reviews and I'll see what I can do.


	8. Chapter 8

The Boy Who Became God

Apologies and fixes

First of all, I would like to apologise. In the chapter where Naruto comes back after 4 years, I have Konan interpreting Minato and Kushina as Naruto's parents. However no one knows that Naruto is from the future. Tsunade and Minato just remember him as someone they really trust.

I would also like to apologise for making Minato view Naruto as a son, you see I have already written future chapters and I was in the mindset that Minato knew about Naruto's secret.

I will also apologise for my editing, because I both write and edit on my phone I understand that some mistakes are made, if you notice any mistakes, please contact me asap.

I haven't updated the chapters yet but I will be done updating the chapters by this time tommorow (so 24 hours after the chapter has been posted). If there are still errors please notify me

Also I would like to say, that because I don't like god Naruto fight scenes, so I will spread out the fights between other characters, where I will rarely show Naruto actually fight. Also a lot of people are going to die so be warned now, if you want your favourite character not to die, just to make sure put it in your review and I'll see what I can do.

Also, the previous chapter was jam packed with action, so Im going to make up for it and skip a fight.

Chapter 8: The six kage summit and Naruto's duty

Naruto couldn't believe it, The village of the sand had been destroyed. The destruction was amazing, it was Nagato's signature style. The Shinra Tensei.

Naruto had been requested to come to the sand for help. The remaining members of the sand were blaming Konan for not taking care of her rogue ninja. Konan was being heavily questioned for the results of Nagato's actions and so a 5 kage summit was called for by Konan.

Well now it was a 6 kage summit with 4 participants. Konan was now the United Shadow and leader of the raikage and hokage. So there were 4 different parties, the tuschikage, Mizukage, Kazekage and Lightkage (srry don't speak japanese).

Naruto, of course was also invited, now recognised by the entire world as rhe son of God. Rumored to be able to take a whole cou try down in the blink of an eye. Of course this rumor had sprouted from a real event. The snow daimyo refused to negotiate with Konan, so Naruto sacrificed the entire country.

In Sunagakure

Naruto was standing in front of the new Kazekage.

Pakura was telling Naruto how her village wouldn't be able to cope with the current destruction. Pakura was asking Naruto to absorb thd village of wind into the United Nations. It was her only choice.

In the 5 kage summit room

Sitting in front of the semicircle desk was Mifune, the moderator of the debate. He was being protected by 2 samurai.

Sitting on the far left was the tuschikage, who was protected by 2 shinobi Naruto had never met before, however he had known the tuschikage and was happy the old geezer was still alive in this reallity.

Next to the tuschikage was the old Mizukage, mei. She was a new mizukage, especially since Yagura died at the hands of Hiruzen in konoha. He sensed a strong vibe coming from her that told him that she didn't want to be here.

In the middle was the human god. Who was also a bit of a moderator since he had no official affliations. Everyone in the room sensed his power. Naruto had no bodyguards, he just had guests, his jinchuriki and a friend. So behind him was Yugito, Yahiko, Bee, Kushina and Tsunade.

To his right was Konan who was being protected by the 4th raikage and 4th hokage.

To the right of Konan was Pakura. Even though, technically the 5th kazekage was under the United Nations, which was Konan's party, it had just become official very recently, so she was granted a seat.

Mifune started "As you all know we have gathered here to discuss an important enemy. This enemy is now being referred to as the biju collectors. The only known members are Nagato and Mabui of the U.N. The meeting is now in action."

Onoiki was the first to speak "They are not so much of a problem. The real enemy is the U.N they really work for."

"I assure you that Nagato and Mabui are not working for us," the raikage yelled "we need to diploy a response team immediately and take them out."

"I agree with the Raikage," Mei said, even though her attention was directed at Naruto the beautiful blonde " and who better to lead the team than the human god himself."

Naruto remained quite, just to soak in the opinions of all the imporrant figures.

Onoiki continued "Of course, lets go send one of the U.N lackies to take care of one of the U.N's secret divisions."

Before Onoiki took the next breath Kushina, Yahiko, A, Tsunade and Minato were in front of him, ready to fight.

Then everything came in slow motion. Onoiki's bodyguard's were just about to react, as Onoiki flinched, then the raikage's fist collided with Onoiki's face. This allowed Onoiki's salive to break free and fly towards mei, who still had her eyes closed.

Then everyone was too busy in the chaos that had just occured to noticed a spiral masked figure come out from the floor. Naruto looked at the figure, inspecting what he was going to do.

Then a katana plunged through Onoiki's stomach. One turn of the katana and Onoiki would be dead. One turn. Naruto wouldn't allow that to happen though, he froze the time around Fugaku and shifted the gravity around him pulling him into the middle of the room, where everyone could see the would be assasin.

Everyone just stared at Naruto, who had done this in the blink of an eye. One of Onoiki's bodyguards turned out to be medic and immediately started to work on him.

Naruto then began to feel a little hazy, tgen he blacked out.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto felt some familiarity in this place, however now there was no cage. His body and kurama's (who was no longer a tailed beast) had merged but still Kurama and him were seperate entities, so there was the cute golden fox standing infront of him. Kurama was now golden just like him, he was glad that he was going through this... change with a friend.

Then he sensed another person's presence. It was Kami herself. One of the gods who had been present when Naruto was sent back in time.

"You already now by now that you are no longer human but you still aren't a total god yet. You are still needed in this world, there is a task you must complete at all costs. There is a prophecy, of a man with enough power to rival god, who will destroy reality, or atleast this one. This is why we sent you and your furry friend back in time to this reality, you are the chosen ones." Kami spoke in a heavenly tone.

"Chosen ones?" Naruto and Kurama muttered at the same time.

"Gods aren't able to physically effect this universe because they are gods, however you two are special, you are just that - two but one. One of you is a god (now) and one of you is human, however you are both one. You are the only god who is able to affect reality physically" Kami replied.

"So Kurama is a god?" Naruto asked bluntly

"Yes Kurama is now a special god and soon when you two are fully merged you will be too, that is why you must stop that extremely powerful man as fast as you can, if this is to end peacefully, a human must be the one to resolve it," Kami finished, everything was starting to fade.

" Wait I have so many questions - Why did I black out, when will I be able to meet you again, who will I have to fight for the sake if reality?" Naruto rapidly blurted

" Why did you black out - I suspect it was because you had come close to the man you were destined to fight, you will be able to meet me when you truly need me, as for who that man is - you've met him before, his name is ..." Kami couldn't finish because she had faded away.

He woke up to see destruction and havoc.

The entire structure was in ruins, mountains had been levelled and the only people conscious were him, Terumi Mei and the 4th raikage. All of the jinchuriki were missing along with his father - Minato and Tsunade. The only people who had managed to stay alive other than those who were concious were Konan, Pakura, Onoiki and his medical nin. The latter two hadn't fought since Onoiki was already injured. Konan and Pakura had fallen into a deep coma. Apparently Naruto had been out for days

According to the raikage - Fugaku Uchiha had managed fo use the rinne tensei last minute before the spiral zetsu summoned his accomplices. The people who had come were Nagato, Mabui and Uchiha Madara. Bee, Yahiko, Kushina and Tsunade had tried to take on Nagato who had easily destroyed them and a couple of mountains, they were then taken. The people left behind were dead - Mifune and the other bodyguard nin.

Yugito, fought Mabui, who had the mangekyo sharingan and was being covered by Spiral Zetsu. Yugito had lost.

Mifune and all the other bodhguard nin had fought Fu, the jinchurkki of the seven tails and they were all killed.

The 6 kage, without Onoiki, had tried to take Madara uchiha. That had been a bad idea as nearly half of the country had been decimated and all of the samurai had been killed.

The only major people left were the Raikage, Mei, Onoiki, Konan and Pakura.

Naruto readied himself, going after his friends was one thing but going after his already once dead parents and the love of his life was another. They were going to feel the pain, all of it. Narutowas going to make sure they witnessed everything Naruto would do to them, so he could see the fear in their eyes. Naruto was super angry, he guessed this was a side-effect of being merged with the always grumpy kurama but that was the last thing on his mind.

One moment he was being informed by the raikage and the next he was infront of Nagato in the gedo mazou cave. The seal on Nagato's stomach faded as Naruto destroyed the landscape, stopping everyone's link to the biju in the middle.

Fu dropped to the floor dead. These bastards had even turned on one of their own. He sensed everyone chakra, the only people he couldn't sense were Bee, Fu, Kushina and Minato. Naruto then realised that they had probably been securing the biju from strongest to weakest because the 3 jinchuriki he couldn't sense were the 9 tails, 8 tails and 7 tails, along with Minato.

These people had killed his parents a second time, Naruto eyes turned golden and Nagato wet his pants.

End of Chapter 8

Srry this is a really rushed chapter because I had a lot of work and I haven't posted a chapter for over a week.

I'm also thinking of posting another story where Naruto has the ability to go back in time at will, Have already written the first few chapters so tell me if you want to read it.

Yes the ending will be a god vs god ending and EVERYONE will fight. I don't like fics where we only see Naruto fight and I now I haven't really shown many real fights as most of them are just outlines.

Copy paste about the pairings

Ok I have gotten some requests to add Tsunade to Naruto's harem -would like you to know that, unless almost near all of the readers want this I will not be doing it.

Other requests inckude adding Kushina to either Naruto or Nagato, while she difinately isn't going to fall in love with Naruto I may put her in Nagato's harem but most likely she will go to Minato.

I can tell you that I will definately be adding Mabui, Mikoto, Mei and Pakura to the story even if it is a little later on in the story

I may add Tsume, Tokiwa from Nadeshiko and a couple of other character's moms but that will depend on how many people want it.

and if I continue the story for a long time I may add a little academy kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Guy time. Also depends on how many people want it

Will continue this story only if people like it, no point in continuing a story that has died out and no one likes

from last chapter

Yes I told you guys that people will die and now they have. So what Naruto knows is that Nagato has the 1 tails, 7 tails, 8 tails and 9 tails. In Nagato's possesion is the 2 tails and the 3 tails but Naruto is about to fight for them.

other than that the countries that have the tails left are

Kiri - 6 tails

Kumo - 4 tails and 5 tails

We know that Naruto's biju is a rival to the juubi. We also know that Kurama is furning into a god and Naruto is too.

So sorry for killing of so many people in this chapter but they needed to die.

AND I am rushing this story since I Haven't really showed all the fights and people wanted a plot change. So I was expecting me to be at this point in atleast chapter 15. I still have a lot to fit in though so don't worry

please review


End file.
